Before NCIS
by NCISNatalie
Summary: What if Tony and Ziva met before Ziva joined NCIS? Keep reading for more.
1. Chapter 1

As my first entry I'm writing on fanfiction, I am going to try a quick story centering around the idea "what if Tony and Ziva met before Ziva joined NCIS?" Let's see how this goes. Please give me any ideas/comments that you may think of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own NCIS or any of the characters because if I did, Ziva would still be here, and Tiva would've been a thing.**

DiNozzo's POV

Shock. Grief. Pain. Loss. All of which have been swimming through my head all this time.

You would think that the pain of a failed relationship would die down with time. Just like

when people die. You're upset and in denial at first, but eventually, your memories of

them just get farther away until you reach a point when they rarely cross your mind.

Although this surely wasn't a death, in a way, Wendy is dead to all these years, we

haven't talked; it was as if one day, she was a huge part of my life, and the next day, she

was gone. But I could never completely forget her. I could never forget being led on for so

long and then being dumped right before the wedding. Just this morning, when I thought

I was getting over all that pain and loss, her memory came flashing back to me in a cruel

twist of events. This morning, when I snoozed the alarm, I woke up the happiest I've

been in weeks. I stretched and yawned, almost forgetting about everything. I crossed the

room and opened my front door to see if the newspaper had come yet, when I noticed a

rolled up paper attached to the front door. I unwound the rubber band to find a pamphlet

for Wendy's Garden and Lawn Care. And all the memories came flooding back. It's

amazing how something as simple as a pamphlet can throw me off my game and turn a

perfectly normal day into a miserable one. I've told other people about my problems, but

they say it's just a normal part of the grief process. That's funny because I'm sure Wendy

wakes up every morning without feeling like she's been played, cheated on, and lied to.

**There isn't much action going on here. Sorry about that. I just wanted to set the scene a bit and give you some background. Stuff will happen in the next chapter, I promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own NCIS or any of the characters because if I did, Ziva would still be here, and Tiva would've been a thing. **

DiNozzo's POV  
"I need to get out," I thought to myself as I walked down the crowded morning

streets of D.C. "I need to find something new to do. I need to find something I

love- something that will keep me busy." I turned down 20th Street, trying to

decide what to have for breakfast, when I saw a cafe called "Filter Coffeehouse

and Expresso Bar." The door to the cafe was open, so the enticing smells of rich

coffee beans wafted down the street. I've tried to stay away from those crazy

frappuchinos that have fifty weird flavors, but I figured a coffee with plenty of

cream and sugar couldn't hurt. So I turned around and headed into the urban

cafe, expecting it to be mostly empty-it was morning, after all. But, to my

surprise, the cafe was packed; the line to order was already snaking around the

room. "Is it really worth a half-hour wait, just for a coffee," I thought to myself,

as I took my place at the very end of the line. A few people turned their heads

to look at me. Did I say that out loud? Oops. In response to me, I heard a voice

from behind reply, "Yes, I was told they have the best coffee and tea in DC." I

turned my head to the woman behind me and saw a mass of curly dark hair

and tanned skin. I smiled in agreement to the woman and was about to say

more to her when my phone buzzed. So I turned back around to check my

texts, forgetting about the woman for a second. After all, we run into so many

strangers on the street, most of whom we never see again. Little did I know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own NCIS or any of the characters because if I did, Ziva would still be here, and Tiva would've been a thing.**

After replying to my texts, I slipped my phone back into my pants pocket and

turned around, ready to continue the conversation with the woman behind me.

But this time, she was texting on her phone. So I faced forward again and

searched my pockets for money to pay for my coffee. I was still a long ways

from the cash register, and the line was crawling along slowly. "You would think

a busy cafe like this would hire more people for the morning shift," I

commented to no one in particular. The woman behind me spoke up again,

saying "Is this how all restaurants are in DC?"

"No," I replied, turning around to face her. "But this is your first time in DC. Are

you a tourist?" For some reason, she didn't really strike me as the tourist type.

She looked strong and ambitious, like she was on a mission to get somewhere.

I'd gotten used to seeing the tourist type in DC-the walking sneakers, the fanny

packs, the cameras snapping pictures. And this woman, with that flowing hair,

had an air of mystery about her, and I liked it. I liked it so much that I didn't

notice that the line had moved a few feet. I shuffled forward quickly,

turning back around as the woman answered, "I guess you could call me a

tourist since I am new around here. But I am here on business, not for fun."

"Ahh okay" I answered. "What kind of business?"

"_I do not talk about my work" _she replied sharply, and I stepped back abruptly.

So abruptly that I knocked into the man in front of me.

"Watch it" he said simply, giving me a push back. I didn't retaliate; I just

turned back around to the woman, who smiled sweetly and said "Oh did I scare

you?"

Have you ever met someone and immediately wanted to get to know them?

It could even be someone you see in passing and don't actually talk to.

You just feel pulled like a magnet;you feel compelled like you _need _to say

something more. Well that's how I felt with this woman. Whoever she was.


End file.
